User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 15
Roleplay. Hello Penguin-Pal, It has come to my attention that many users put up many assorted blogs for roleplays that generally clog up space on the wiki. My idea is to make a special thread on the forum for a huge and proper roleplay. This way the wiki will not be clogged up. People will fill out the character creation sheet and discuss the roleplay and such on the service thread, and roleplay on the RP thread. It will have rules such as no violence (Please give me specifics on what shouldn't be allowed int his department) or godmodding. Also, only one roleplay should be allowed at a time. Please approve this idea. I will run the roleplay and moderate it. Gary3008 (talk) 02:02, February 3, 2013 (UTC) CM Calendar Kitten's time is up and cm calendar now it's some person's turn :P . --Arsenal55702 (talk) 09:26, February 3, 2013 (UTC) You Are Best Friend Penguin-Pal You Are Best Friend Like Me Phineas6778 ! Wanne Be Friend ? Sharkbate P-Pal Sharkbate made troll face in the chat . Angrybird told me about it . It is a spam . Do something about this . ' --Arsenal55702 (talk) 12:02, February 3, 2013 (UTC)' Music/-Wikimedia Hello again, Penguin Pal! It's been a while since I've contacted you. I would like to know how to make WikiMedia Videos on my wiki. I hope that you don't mind, and thank-you! TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 12:25, February 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Sharkbate(one more time) It was today only AB told me about it :/ . Sharkbate also admitted :/ ' --Arsenal55702 (talk) 12:33, February 3, 2013 (UTC)' RE:RE:Music/-Wikimedia Indeed I was, Penguin Pal. I would like to aim my wiki to the top. I have enabled EVERYTHING on it, hoping to gain some users. I had a staff member drop by to even see what I was doing. I would like you to teach me your ways of technology and Wikia Knowledge. TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 12:36, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Bomb A user is using a chat bob on chat he has done at many times yesterday and he has done today also again come on chat please ! --Arsenal55702 (talk) 12:53, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Unlock P-P, Can you unlock the List of known moderators page because I've noticed some errors with it and would like to edit them! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) Chat Moderator Extension Dear Penguin Pal, I have been noticing the performance of Batreeqah as a chat moderator today and I wondered with him filtering more inappropriate language and I wondered with a good user like him I am asking you to keep him a chat moderator. , February 3, 2013 Block I see that you haven't blocked anyone else... Why am I the only one being blocked for calling someone, "noob"? Dororo called me a noob at least 3 times, and Dogkid 1 time. Pucho calls TONS of users noobs. Why am I the ONLY one blocked? It doesn't seam fair. I think I should have only been banned from chat for 2 hours. Please come to UltimatePenguin the CPPS and explain it to me. Go to Default and meet me at the Town. I am Madman31502, my old username. ~The Lord of the Rings Seahorseruler I thought this guy quit. Was he re-promoted to admin because he is active again? If he doesn't visit here, I believe he shouldn't be an admin anymore. I think that you guys forgot to demote him after he left the wiki. ~ Vandal Hey Penguin-Pal a vandal has been done by : http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.126.214.241 at Treasure Book page he deleted Series 19 , well i undo what he did . Make sure to give him warning ;) . -- Arsenal55702 - the Pakistani Legend (My Talk!) (My Blogs ! 07:14, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism *Hi, Penguin-Pal. *This spammed a page yesterday and spammed another page today. --User:Llove Kuwait (My Talk!) (My Blogs!) 09:27, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Multiple Questions Hi P-P, Sorry to bother you again but I have 3 things to ask! 1. Can you unlock the rsnail, Gizmo, Screenhog and Happy77 pages because you may have noticed I have added the Player Card template to some of the moderators. and would like to add them to the page. (BTW, click here to see yours! If you want it in a box use this: 2. Can we meet on CP at some point so that you can take some screenshots of my penguin and upload them to the wiki? 3. I think we need a page for the Snow Dojo because you can see here that there will be one!!! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) Ban It wasn't me who typed in the G word and the F word, can you please unban me? Meetup Hi P-P, Can you go online now? Server: Sleet Room: Dock Let me warn you that I'm Ultimate Safe Chat. Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) RE: RE: Meetup Why not?? Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) CP When will you be able to come on? Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) Signature Hi P-Pal can you make this signature -- Arsenal55702 - The Pakistani Legend (talk) (Blogs) ( ) ( ) . Into a template . not with spaces but can u do it like that ? . Thanks !! -- Arsenal55702 - The Pakistani Legend (talk) (Blogs) ( ) ( ) 10:43 February 5 (UTC) RE:RE:Signature Yes it's ok :) February 5 10:50 Hello Hello, Can you be active in chat please? Thank you, -- [[User:Sdgsgfs|'Sdgsgfs']] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] 18:18, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism. Here's the latest vandal. 24.150.58.186 '--Ocean6100 (talk) 23:35, February 5, 2013 (UTC)' Vandalism Hi P-Pal there has been a vandal by http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:86.128.97.158 on the page Hollywood Party Make sure to ban/block/or give him warning . This has been told to me by Rockor King February 6th 2013 10:42 (UTC) Hello Hello, Please vote in this page, for the promotion of Cp kid to patroller. Thank you, -- [[User:Sdgsgfs|'Sdgsgfs']] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] 05:03, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the code it works now :D 12:55 February 7 2013 (UTC) About out YouTube channel Hi P-P Well, I'd like to give some suggestions for our YT channel, Cpwiki1. First, I know that you cannot do everything by yourself. I'm thinking of re-opening the CPW Studios! So, here are the suggestions. - *A Welcome video (like the one cp had) *A video about our blogs, forums and chat. *Glitches, bugs, tricks and help videos. *Something which captures YT's attention. (Like a CPMV or a CP Movie.) So, that's it, and if you agree, the studious can be re-opened and you can ask help from users here too! Thanks - MiXeR23*1 ([[User talk:Mixer2301|''Messages!]]) Party Pages Hi P-P, We need a page for the Puffle Party 2013 and the April Fools Day Party 2013. They are both confirmed as you can see on the upcoming updates section of this website They were confirmed in the Club Penguin Magazine Issue 14. '''Spydar007' (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) Wiki wordmark vote I think it is about time to start voting for the Hollywood Party themed wordmark! Could you start it? Fatewate Cusser Hi Penguin-Pal Fatewate has cussed on chat 2 times , and has said on his userpage the b word (female dog word) . Here are some pictures . Fatetheawatecussesinchat.png|No need to explain :P Fatetheawatecussesinchat1.png|Hopeless ... Fatethewatesuserpage.png|AAAND here's the userpage February 7 2013 22:34 (UTC) Fatewate Block him, he is 9 (almost 10) ~ hghg hey P-P. i was not the "Fatewate Cusser" and stuff. Some sick guy hacked my account. If i do anything bad, it is him. ok? --Angrybird444 (talk) 23:29, February 7, 2013 (UTC) oh woops i logged in as angry bird444. i=to prove its fate, ill send another message. I got hacked. hey P-P. i was not the "Fatewate Cusser" and stuff. Some sick guy hacked my account. If i do anything bad, it is him. ok? --Fatewate 23:32, February 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: Party Pages and something else... Hi again P-P, On this page of Club Penguin Memories Trainman shows a list of all the things in the magazine and it has a lot to do with puffles - the rainbow puffle, puffle surprises and even that PH is coming to the island! Surely this shows there will be a Puffle Party 2013? Another thing, is there any way to show my edit count because if I and put in 81.101.202.233 it doesn't come up with anything! Is there a way? Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) Fatewate is 10 ban his butt. Re: Something you might find interesting.. Hey, Penguin-Pal. That's interesting! I didn't know about it before, so thanks for telling me. The next time I have a need for it, I will be sure to use it. It will be much quicker than saving the SWF and extracting the icons/sprites. :) Thank you for your help. -- 04:04, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Hi there, This user spammed a page. --Llove Kuwait (talk) 09:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi can you go on the chat i need your help you know it is Apj Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:15, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello sdg needs you in chat. Come to Chat Hi P-P Please come on chat. Sdg needs you. Thanks- MiXeR23*1 ([[User talk:Mixer2301|''Messages!]]) Re:File:Add_Image_icon.svg Thank you, i agree, it looks like the GNOME image icon set. I like working in that modern and fresh style, i simply love the gloss they do on all their icons :D ; I should make some more icons like these, if needed. --RockoRocks (talk) 21:05, February 9, 2013 (UTC) CM May I be cm? Admin request page? Hi Penguin-Pal, Firstly congratulations on nearly 30,000 edits! Now, onto business. Several users think they have the chances of being an admin, so maybe we should consider a request for administrator rights page (or make a forum about it?) Thanks,--[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!]] 23:12, February 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE Hi Penguin-Pal, I thought it was time as well, but I think nominees for admins should be left for admins and bureaucrats (since you guys know what you're looking for more than I do). Thanks,--[[User:Roger6881|'''Roger6881]] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 12:59, February 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE Okay then ... for a start I'd say Commander Bysew, he helped in the chat mod and has a decent amount of contributions to the wiki (but hey, that's just my opinion :P). --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 13:09, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Block? Hi Penguin-Pal can you please block this user he has vandalized three times! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/94.1.103.97 --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 13:25, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi, Please check this --Llove Kuwait (talk) 14:04, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hollywood Party page update and unlock Hiya P-P, Can you add the information from here to the Hollywood Party page? Can you also unlock the Party template? Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) 8th Anniversary Party Hi again P-P, Can you make a page on the 8th Anniversary Party? This party needs no confirmation from Club Penguin as they have one every year. It is definitively happening! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) Help!!!! I noticed that User:Cpsuperprosecrets added his userpage to the category "Postcards", and so his username is listed in the List of Postcards article, and I can't take the category off of his userpage, so I need you to remove it. ~ Thanks! Thanks for telling me about that, P-P! Silly me for not noticing that, never knew that a little > could cause a mishap. Thanks for telling me, P-P! Thanks!- MiXeR23*1 ([[User talk:Mixer2301|''Messages!]]) Tracker Page Hi P-P, Can you make a template page called Spydar007 Tracker? Would it also be possible to have a profile page? '''Spydar007' (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) Hi! Hi, Please block 82.35.174.166 for saying bad words in the Forum Here --User:Llove Kuwait (My Talk!) (My Blogs!) 08:44, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Promoting Super miron is a good idea? i wanted to say that do you really think promoting super miron is a good idea?like he only got 181 edits and 15 MAIN SPACE EDITS and when some guy spammed to me on pm i sended the pictures link and super ignored it till i linked it again and arsenal says you promoted him cuz a spammed came, well i think thats not a very good reason i dont have anything personally against him but i think he shouldn't of me promoted in the first place Tracker Hello P-P, Please make template page called Spydar007 Tracker and I will do the rest. :) Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) Unlock P-P, Please unlock this page Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) Edit Ok, then can you change the image size? eg. width="200" height="200" Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) Demotion? Hello Penguin-Pal, why was I demoted? [[User:Super Miron|'~Super Miron']] ([[User_talk:Super Miron|'talk']]) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/thumb/1/1f/Cool_Emote.png/22px-Cool_Emote.png 14:11, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Unprotect Hi P-Pal can you please un-protect my userpage ? . I need to edit a little on it . Hollywood Party page update Hi P-P, Can you fix the 'Free Items' section on the Hollywood Party infobox as I have tried but can't work out how to make it look good! Can you also add a 'Party Items' section on the page like on the Prehistoric Party. Thanks! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) Subpages Hi P-Pal do you know how to make subpages ? . Congrats on 27,000 edits :P even though only 2 are left . '--Arsenal55702 (talk) 11:33, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ' Underage Users Sadly, two of our most active users were found to be underage ;( They are AngryBird3305 who is 8 and Fatewate who is 10 Unlock Hi P-P, Can you unlock this page so that I can vote on it? Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) CP Network (PLEASE READ) I and Pj Monster 1 CP are in this thing called CP Network. We have some related Club Penguin wikis join each other (partner up). Read More... > So my main question is, should this Wiki join it? We'd put all the Wikis that joined CP Network (only like 3 joined yet). RE: RE: CP Network (PLEASE READ) It's not moving the site. It's just joining the team. Broken link on Gary page There is a red link near the bottom of the "Trivia" section of the Gary page. Since I can't edit it, I thought I would tell someone that can. -Anonymous Add Template. Hi Penguin-Pal. For the blog i need you to add a new template for the blog. This is the design i would like for it to have: http://www.bestbloggertemplates.net/2012/02/lummoxie-fluid-blogger-template.html . If you would mind could you add all the coding to the blog and I would like all the widgets to be added. If it doesnt look good (the widgets) just let me handle it. I can fix it. All I actually need is the template. Thanks (PS: This file is safe. I had check), Bsyew Talk News 03:45, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Moderators Hi P-P, Do you think I should add the moderators that are on this page (scroll down untill you see Dgffgcvgxcvb's player card) to the List of Known Moderators page? Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) Server Log-in Hi P-P, I know you can use http://play.clubpenguin.com/?rm=800#login to log in to certain rooms (this takes you to the Dock) but is there a way to use a similar web address but log in to a ceratin server? Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) 16:09, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Multiple Questions Sorry, P-P but according to the history for the Billybob page Shurow made an edit and said that 'Dale38' is not Billybob. Is this true because I can't find that on Polo Field's twitter at all. Also, if Shurow is back online, you should probably update Shurow's part of the Administrators page to say he is active again. Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) 16:25, February 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: This is the real link: http://www.bestbloggertemplates.net/2010/03/download-upload-custom-blogger-template.html . ALso come on to chat please if you have any issues with adding it., Bsyew Talk News 17:20, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Langauges Boxes Hey P-P, I wanted to ask, since some of our foreign Wikis, like the Spanish CPW have articles on stuff we have here, would it be ok to add langauge boxes that link to the foreign Wikis about our articles. Many professional Wiki's like the Community Central Wiki do this, would be ok to do it here. Thanks, and have a good day! Wait Nvm about adding the template. I am looking for another template. So dont add it yet. I will send a message when i give you another tmeplate, Bsyew Talk News 21:49, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Wait Nvm about adding the template. I am looking for another template. So dont add it yet. I will send a message when i give you another tmeplate, Bsyew Talk News 22:01, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Update!: I would like you to get this template: http://cssauthor.com/20-best-free-magazine-style-blogger-templates/ The template i would like you to add from this site is the: Magnificent Blogger Template Also you should use the other site link you gave me for the instructions for installing the template. Thanks!, Bsyew Talk News 22:01, February 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thank you! ^_^ I kind of like it better than the shark. Although I would be lying if I said it was my idea to put a grad cap on it. One of my best friends came up with that. Aaaand I just like Psyduck :3 --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 17:17, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Dear Penguin Pal, I AM GETTING SO AGGRAVATED THAT YOU KEEP ON DELETING ALL MY FILES. PLEASE STOP DOING THIS OK??? THANK YOU FOR READING THIS NOTE. -Kazi Rocks Help! Arsenal55702 is bugging me saying that I do not follow the policy. He is saying that I make several "accounts" although, I have 1 account only (this one). Please help!! He's bugging me. P.S. I found the images in Google Images. Vandalism Hi, Penguin-Pal Please block 2.27.82.233 for Vandalism Llove Kuwait (Random Talk page!) (Random Blogs page!) 09:10, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Block Hi P-P, This user has been blocked by Dororo111122 for breaking COPPA Rules (underage). Don't you think he should be blocked completely? '''Spydar007' (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) Custom Flag Hi P-P, I noticed you made this animation for 1joshuarules. Can you make me one? The image I would like is this. Let me know if this is possible and post it on my talk page when it is finished. Thanks in advance! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) 18:18, February 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: Custom Flag That was quick! Thanks P-P!!! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) 18:25, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Ok, thanks P-P! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) 18:29, February 20, 2013 (UTC)